1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of slaughterhouse machines and more particularly to leg shears for use in such slaughterhouses.
2. Prior Art
A search of prior art patents revealed the following U.S. Patents which are related to but do not anticipate the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,250 (Twedt) shows an hydraulically driven pruning tool in which an anvil 31 is driven against a blade or edge 44 for severing the branch on a tree. The direct contact of the blade or edge on the anvil causes dulling of the edge and possible breakage of the edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,194 (Fill) shows a V-shaped, hydraulically driven, cutting edge 30' which engages an anvil 31 having a V-shaped surface terminating in apex 36, shaped and positioned to receive edge 30' for cutting an aitchbone. Again edge 30' directly engages an anvil surface and will be dulled with use.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved leg shear which will be free of the problems recited for the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a leg shear which will provide clean cutting of a carcass leg without being dulled or broken.